Little Witch
by Littlefox64
Summary: sorry couldn't think of a better name ; magic isnt just a myth as Atem soon lerns when he has a run in with a witch named Yugi. Warning now Yugi is NOT a girl he's a crossdressing worlock that likes to be called a witch. Halloween fic bein re uploding
1. Once there lived a Witch

Littlefox64: it's almost Hollow's eve so I wanted to fix and add a bit to this story and maybe a one shot for the one year mark and maybe a short for story I have started that may be added to it. Who knows…

It was early fall, the leafs were changing colors. It was August 21 to be exact, and in the center of a pumpkin patch was very large jack lantern. This particular jack lantern had triangle windows for eyes and a door in the center of large yellow grin. It was a cute little home, since the start of fall smoke swirled out of the stem chimney in all sorts of colors and it glowed with warmth.

This house was home to a powerful old warlock and his grandchildren two excellent witches. But one of these witches was not a witch he's a warlock too. But he rather likes being a witch instead. Any way back to the story this witch-lock (as I will call him for now) sat in his room looking out to the sky. His kind always became reckless at this time of year and spent the fall making potions and casting spell, playing tricks and scaring people. He always loved this time of year but this year he had to go among humans for a week before Hallows eve.

"Yugi!" his sister yelled. "Oh there you are." The blond witch in a simple tattered dress came into the room. Her blond hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a brown leather hair tie "It's time to start your training." She smiled at him. He nodded, got up and fallowed her to the potions room.

"Okay Yugi let's start with a love potion." She said stopping in the small room lined with shelves full of bright colored liquids, boxes, bottles and vials. Full of powders, jells and other things some you can find in health food stores others you would never expect. Yugi nodded again going to light the fire pit in center of the room.

"Yes, Mai!" he said his orange and black hat slipping over his eyes.

((|))

Atem smirked as he sat with his best friends at the mall he had the perfected costume in mind and was planning to scar everyone at the spook dance, on the 30th October.

"Come on man you have to tell us." A blond boy said looking over at his spiky haired friend. A white haired boy along with a brown and a bleach blond boy nodded, they all wanted to know what their friend had in mind.

"I won't tell, you'll have to wait and see." Atem chuckled as they glared at him. "I wonder where Seto is?" Atem thought a loud as they got started to walk away from the small cafe. His cousin had said he would meet them there but he hadn't.

"He must have gotten caught up at work." Joey said catching up to his friend giving him a smile before Bakura wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Yah, the workaholic." He stuck his nose up making the two chuckle, Marik ran up with an evil smile at least then past them.

"Race ya!" He called to the others they looked at one another and smiled then ran after him.

((|))

( August 29th)

Yugi gave himself a once over. Turning so he could see every inch of his outfit, it was in a orange dress the bottom of witch poofed out like a mushroom top, it had black triangles hanging down about an inch off the skirt. The dress was covered in black webbing, he had a purple vest on over the top, it went well with the black web sleeves. His black stockings were covered in orange, green and purple dots and his normal witch shoes. Which were oversized orange and black boots and what toped it all off was his hat, it was over sized and slipped over his eyes some times. It was orange with black patches stitching and band. Yugi sighed too bad he couldn't go among humans like this yet no not tell Hallows eve. He took his outfit off he had more to try on later. Keeping on his laggings on, he slipped on an orange dress with black strips he kept his purple vest on as well and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his wallet as he left the room. Mai needed some things and so did his grandpa form the human part of the world, Mai caught him as he was leaving.

"You're not going in that." She said and zapped him in to jeans, a sweater, ten shoes, and a wool hat. He looked normal for human standards. Sighing he knew his funky witch cloths had to wait tell at least next month so he took off with his three best friends they would just have to wait to explore deeper then the border of the two worlds.


	2. Spells and Potions Halloween shop

Littlefox64: if you have not noticed not all of the chapters are fixed I will be adding them as I go but the last chap will be up by Hallows eve October 31st

((|))

(September, 7th)

Atem was at a store in the mall called Spells and Potions Halloween shop his cozen Seto and his best friends, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Marik. They were picking up stuff for their costumes. It was a holiday store that was open year round.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought them here." Seto said watching Marik and Bakura gather up as much fake blood as they could. Atem smiled at them and Joey flip through some dog collars sitting on a small rack next to them. They would be there most of the day they had a lot to get for the different costumes.

"At least they won't get my twenty bottles I hid after I bought them last week." Atem chuckled going back to finding his decorations and some tidbits for his outfit. That he had still told no one about this was going his best costume yet!

"Which one?" Joey asked both boys turned and looked at him, looking over the two collars one was green leather and looked worn the other was a deep blue with the word "puppy" carved into it.

"Green one." Both said turning back to what they were doing.

"I can't wait for the dance." Seto said looking down at his blue tattered animal trainer outfit with a smirk. Atem looked over at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why? Because, Joey is dressing like a dog or that you get to keep him on a leash?" Atem looked back to the masks just as Seto glared at him.

"Shut up!" Seto shot only getting a chuckle in response, he growled and walked off.

((|))

(Time jump back word same day)

5:00am

Bottles, boxes, powders and some other odds and ends sat open along the work space where Yugi was working. He had a love potion as well as two others going to get ready for his final test at the end of the month. Mai was with him and he was doing well, till his grandfather came in.

"Your doing that wrong! You can't mix the potion in three parts it won't be as effective ." The man said walking over to them.

"It's fine, I'm doing it right." Yugi said placing in a red rose and some spider eyes Mai nodded watching the brew start to glow as Yugi added some other things to the other two.

"It's wrong!" the old man said pulling the mixing spoon from Yugi and pouring the three together.

"GRANDPA, NO!" Both yelled as the liquid started boiling and glowing black purple and pink. Never mix love potion, an invisibility potion and a creepy things potion together you never know what will happen. The pot started to bubble over in a deadly looking smoke filled the air whistling sounds came along with loud bubbling. Then it exploded all over the room in a pink sticky gooey mess of what looked and tasted like strawberry icing. Luckily it had not killed them instead.

"My HAIR!" Mai Yelled bulling at the now pink strands the old man just blinked looking over the room that looked like it had just been repainted.

"Yugi clean this up my boy." Yugi blinked at the man this was not his mess! He had mixed the three together! Mai glared at her granddad for making them waist time on something like this!

"Do it Yugi, I take care of him." She crossed her arms as Yugi went to get the mop, he was covered in pink goo he hoped this would not be a problem later in the day. He could hear his sister from down the hall. "What the hell were you thinking she yelled.

Yugi finely managed to get the room clean by hand, while his sister yelled at the old man who insisted he had been mixing them wrong, about 7:50. Yugi went up to his room and after a twenty minuet long shower collapsed on his bed with a sigh.

"Long morning?" Asked a voice from the window the person looked Yugi over who only had a towel around his slim waist. The witch boy did not move or look to the voice. He knew who it was.

"Yah mind coming to the store with me?" Yugi asked as a white cat made its way over to his head another crawled onto his chest and looked around the room. The walls were purple-amethyst, the floor was wood and everything else was either orange, black, purple or green, but the room still had a warm orangey glow to it.

"Yah I'll go." The whiter one said.

"I can't this time damn-it!" Malik said switching back from the potion he took. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed in a light brown tunic and leggings, Ryo smiled and jumped off Yugi so he could get dressed.

"Why do you use that potion anyway Malik you're not a cat like Ry?" Yugi said getting up and going to the orange painted closet door.

"Shut it and put some pants on before you temped either of us." Malik said. "See ya." With that he was out the window. The other two sighed going back to what they were doing.

"Did Mai say you could go in some of your witch cloths?" Ryou asked shape shifting to his human form he was light blue leather with a collar and bell on his neck. His white ears stuck up from his matted locks and his tail swished, he wore a light smile.

"Yah but nothing screaming, WITCH!" Yugi said slipping underwear and his black poke-a-dot leggings on. Then he slid on his black and orange striped dress with his purple vest and a pair of black converse with orange laces. He grabbed a potion bag since he was going to get ingredients for the ones that blew up this morning plus some other stuff his grandpa called in. Yugi slipped his wallet in the bag too.

"Shall we go then hot stuff, we need to be back by 11. So you can train more" Ryo said forming back in to a cat and jumping on his shoulder. The two went down stairs were Mai nodded at her brother's outfit and handed him a list giving Ryo scratch on the ear.

"Be careful." Mai called after them shaking her head at them as they ran off.

"I'm off then." Yugi called as he flew out the door, Ryo perched on his shoulder.

((|))

(back to normal time 8:30 Saturday morning)

"That's mine! Marik!" Marik and Bakura had stopped hording all the fake blood and were now fighting over some sort of weapon. Seto was looking at them like they were idiots and Joey and Atem were looking over costume make up and masks with their backs to the door.

"No it's mine." Marik yelled at him. Seto walked over to Joey and Atem soon their voices were back ground noise as they fought over the plastic toy.

"What are you looking at?" Seto asked then the conversation started on what make up would be best. Soon the bell rang letting everyone know someone had come in. It took the three a minute to figure out Bakura and Marik had stopped fighting. And that was not normal. Atem, Joey and Seto glanced over at them they were watching someone.

"Oh good morning Yug' you too Ry, so gramps bumble it again" The checker lady asked with a small smile. She had black hair with a blue stripe down the left side.

"What was your first clue, do still have frosting in my hair?" The other sighed crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"No, you don't. Go on back you know what you need better then I" She laughed as she let him go to the back of the store. "By the way how's Mai it's been awhile since she's been in." She asked.

The voices vanished to the back and their conversation was cut off. Atem, Seto and Joey went over to the dumbstruck teens that were staring towards the back with wide eyes.

"Holly Shit… did you see that Marik?"Bakura said Marik nodded.

"Wow they were hot, I want to get a closer look at those curves." Marik Said making an hourglass shape with his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you two don't talk like that in public!" Seto hissed. Atem and Joey looked at one another and shrugged.

"But Seto you should have seen them, I don't know if it was a boy or girl but WOW!" Marik said now starting to drool.

"It was like a mini Atem in a dress."Bakura commented tossing his friend a look.

"What me?" Atem asked cluelessly pointing at himself. "Okay now I don't know if I should be worried you'll try and jump me when I'm not looking. Atem laughed.

"By the way love the dress. You need a few more things in the store right?" The shop keep asked and broke up the banter of the group. They all looked that way too bad they couldn't see anything.

Atem shook his head he needed a straight jacket for his costume and went over to the chains were located, they were hanging next to the chains. As he turned the corner he had run in to someone and fell flat on his butt, he looked up seeing who he hit and was met by chocolate colored eyes of a hissing cat. Hands picked the cat up and gave it a light flick on the nose before offering him help up.

"Sorry wasn't paying too much attention…" Atem said trailing off when he saw bright amethyst gems looking him over.

"You must be new to Halloween thing huh?" The other said looking over some of the chains and other things in the racks.

"No. Why do you say that?" Atem asked looking at the chains with one eye the other on his counterpart as he looked him over. "Love the dress, trying to be a witch."

" Where I'm from when we run in to some on like that we say 'That was the Trick and I'm your Treat.' But after all where I'm from we are all a bit mad." He gave Atem a Cheshire grin. "Yes I rather like being a witch the whole warlock thing just isn't for me."

"Oh, How do you know I'm not one then?" Atem asked the other shrugged looking away from him and grabbing a green bottle on the shelf and looking over the name on it.

"You might be one who knows but I doubt it." Yugi said looking him over again.

"How do you know I won't put a spell on you" Atem asked his voice getting more seductive and a smirk showing.

Yugi started to walk back to the counter with the rest of his stuff. "Because, I'm the one who casts the spells." With that he walked away paid and left. leaving Atem standing there thinking over what just happened.

"Fu- wow me thinks mes wants." Atem said rubbing his hands together grabbing what he needed before heading to his friends this was going to be one hell of a wild Halloween and it was still a month away!

((|))

Yugi walked back to his house with Ryo sitting on his shoulder one they got past the border, and Ryo jumped down, turning back to his human form then got back in pace with Yugi, who had walk a bit ahead of him.

"He was a cutie huh." Ryo giggled. " He also had that look in his eye." He pushed Yugi's shoulder playfully.

"And what look was that? The one that says what sex are boy or girl 'cuase I can't tell and want to want you now." Yugi said smugly sending a look over to Ryo.

"No. His eyes may have said the screwing part but it mostly was love at first sight. Well and fear okay mostly fear, sorry about that but I did see love!"

"Maybe he likes cats, in the wrong way." Yugi shrugged.

"No he was looking at trick or treat." Ryo defended grabbing his friends arm and shaking him.

"Let go!" Yugi whined trying to stop them from tipping over and get Ryo off his arm.

"NO!" Ryo looked up at him and stuck out his tongue Yugi sighed.

"That white haired guy wasn't too bad of a looker either you should keep an eye on him." Yugi winked making the other blush and let go of the death grip on his arm. "By the way Malik's trick and I'm treat." Yugi said sending Ryo a smug look and the two continued on their way laughing.

"Race ya the rest of the way?" Ryo asked making a move to run.

"Looser pays for lunch next time out?"

"You're on!" Both took off running.

"Yes!" Yugi yelled as he stood by his front door. Ryo lay limp on the ground panting he glanced up with a glair that if looks could kill Yugi would be dead ten times by now.

"Cheater!" he mumbled as he sulked, Yugi bent down and patted his head.

"I'll make it up to you, I can make you a love potion for that bunny boy." He winked as his friend turned red his ears now lay flat to his heat and his tail curled under him. Ryo sighed.

"You win." Yugi just laughed at this even harder.


	3. Out to lunch

((|))

September 16th

Atem sat staring out the window of the bugger joint his friends and him always came to, it had been nine days and he still could not get that kid out of his mind. He sighed, he had been back to that store every day in hopes of seeing them again. Atem had even asked the checker for their name and nothing.

"You've been down for almost two and a half weeks, Atem." Tristan said looking over at him from his place across the table.

"It was love at first sight." Bakura sighed longingly. "Our Aty is in love with a little witch." He laughed receiving a glair and an elbow to the ribs from Atem.

"And one who likes chains." Marik laughed and got a shake hurled at him by Joey.

"Shut it Marik you and Bakura where drooling first." He commented annoyed that they were making fun of Atem.

Something outside the window caught Atem's eye all of a sudden, that kid was on the street right in front of the joint walking with two other guys they seemed to be laughing. Atem did a double take he was seeing double. He had not seen the kid's hair before it had been tied back somehow, as for the other two if he did know better he would swear Marik and Bakura were out there with the kid. Atem watched them play around pushing ne anther and running off.

((|))

Yugi smiled he was happy today him and his three friends were aloud t go to the human side of town, and stay for awhile as long as they were back by dinner and picked up some things. He looked down to Ryo who was still asleep, he had spent the night.

Yugi slipped on jeans they were faded and patch colorfully he had done it himself. His patch work was accompanied by stitches and doodles. He frowned at the mirror the plan black shirt looked just that plain! A grin crossed his face as he went and grabbed his orange sweatshirt that had large black stitching all over it and slipped.

"No dress today?" He looked over to a smart ass looking Malik sitting on his bed Ryo was up too getting dressed and had brought a sweatshirt that looked like Yugi's but black with orange.

"No Ry and I match like you and Duke do today." Yugi said brushing his hair. Malik made a face damn the match thing Yugi did from time to time. It was annoying to say the least.

Ryo looked at Malik. "I like the matching thing, Thank you." He slung an arm over Yugi's shoulder. "See Twins!" He grinned, Malik shook his head and walked out of the room and soon they took off without another word.

The three spent most of the day shopping. Yugi found the perfect thing for the guy in the Halloween store he ran into. It was a vile of wolfs vain, pumpkin spice and death flower. Oddly enough it had the scent of Egyptian spices.

Yugi was walking through a potions shop fallowing Malik who was looking for the stuff he needed to look like a cat. Yugi still didn't see why a goblin needed to turn in to a cat anyway. That's when something caught his eye, it was on a sample table. A Dark purple, tall, thin bottle, he smiled walking over he picked it up and inhaled deeply. Yugi smiled it smelled like Egypt it reminded him of someone but who? He frowned in thought.

"Oh that guy I ran in to he smelled like this." Yugi thought out loud before hearing a shrieked as Malik started cussing out the poor checker for the absence of his cat potion. Yugi narrowed his eyes and shook his head acting like he didn't know the other and went looking for an unopened box containing his new favorite smell, laughing just a little when he saw a white cat cowering in the corner next to him poor Ryo.

Not much latter the three ended in the center of town in the big plaza. Malik started a game of push tag, which had Ryo chasing him around the plaza and Yugi laughed, till Ryo got tiered and came back over to Yugi collapsing on the ground.

"He he he." Malik chuckled evilly catching the two in his sights as he creep toward them affectively looking like a killer out to get them.

"Yugi." Ryo squeaked as he hid behind the young witch's arm shaking. "RUN….." With that said Ryo took off to a fast food place. Yugi blinked after him cocking his head to the right wondering why the other had run off so quickly, till he look over to Malik, then took off just as quick.

Malik caught up as they got to the door with a triumphant smile. "You could have just said you were hungry." Ryo snapped as he opened the door to the small burger shop.

"Where's the fun in that?" Malik laughed Yugi just sighed and walked ahead of his idiots not caring anymore who killed who. Yugi know Ryo had to pee he had said so before they got to the plaza but he hated being alone with Malik when he was hipper, it always leads to them in some compromising position with Yugi being the target. He shot his friend a pleading look but Ryo turned away leaving them with the words…

"I'm going to the rest room." Ryo saw the look Yugi had given to him, but he had to go so he shot his friend a sympathetic look and walked away. With as sigh from the shorter the two walked to a back table were Malik grinned evilly then pined Yugi to the booth seat and gave him an evil smile.

"Malik knock it off." Yugi hissed glairing up at him. See Malik has a hard time with finding the line in between friendly play and "unfriendly" play. Well he just crossed it and Yugi was in no mood to play this game knoow.

Atem's eyes widened as he saw this, the others watched on as well all ready to jump in if this got out of hand. Bakura was grinding his teeth as he watched he couldn't stand seeing this kind of thing and even his own Marik knew the boundaries of what was okay and not okay to do with friends. Speaking of which Marik was about to go to war on the idiot he was watching so was Atem for that madder.

"Now be a good little kitty and purr for me." Malik joked not getting he crossed his line again. Now it was Yugi's turn he smirked a wicked thought crossed his mind and he adjusted his body just a bit.

"No I only purr for one person." The words were smooth unlike how Yugi normally reacted to this type of game, they were almost and I say ALMOST a purr. Malik knew something was up Yugi had that look in his eyes that meant "back the hell off! Or something bad WILL happen!" and he wasn't liking it. But he didn't have much time to think of what he was about to suffer. "And you're not him!" Yugi finished bringing his knee up right to Malik's groin as hard as h could. The boy fell to the floor in pain, Yugi sat up and snorted getting to his feet and sitting on the other side of the booth.

Everyone in the small fast food place was stunned and watching the two. Atem's whole group gave a small silent cheer for the boy. Yugi was looking out the window while the other sat in a ball on the floor whimpering like a spayed dog. Soon a third joined them picking the pup up and pushing him in the seat across from Yugi, up against the window.

"Must you two always act like sexually active children?" He asked looking from one to the other.

"I thought we were _sexually active children._ What want me to let him strip me in public, you know he would too. So I win _self defense_." Yugi then stuck his tongue out at Malik. The other group smiled shaking his head.

"Hay Boo," A forth boy came over he was taller than the white haired with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail and a head band. "Trick and Treat being a handful again?" He asked the tall white haired boy, who sighed and smiled.

"When they're getting along they act like teenage girls high on suger and when they're not they act like _sexually active children."_ Ryo sighed. Yugi got up to let the new comer sit by the window as Ryo slid in next to Malik who was still whimpering and trying hard not to turn back into a ball.

"So in other words we fight like a goblin and a warlock. I thought that's what we were." Yugi said sitting back down with a grin.

"Says the, it. What are you anyway?" Malik spat the other three looked over to him. Malik's eyes met Yugi's glare it was the same as the last time a warning to back off. "I mean come on you look to much like a chick to be a boy and too much of a vampire to be whatever the rest of your family is."

"Do you have a death wish, or something? You know that even if Treats small he can take you down easily." Duke said setting his hand on Yugi's arm knowing the two of them for as long as he has, even he and Ryo couldn't tell when the two would all but kill one another over a small comment or not.

"Yugi settle down he's just being an ass to get to you." Ryo tried him and Duke having a conversation with eye contact they knew this was bad. Yugi hid his eyes a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Hello." Yugi looked up his whole look and attitude changed; he knew that voice the others looked over too. A boy about their age was standing there. He smiled and gave a small wave. "Remember me?" He asked.

Yugi smiled. "The chain guy from the Halloween store, how would I not remember someone I literally ran in too." He chuckled. The waitress came over with and set what Ryo ordered for them down. She smiled at all of them and left.

"May I?" Atem asked Ryo who nodded and moved over a bit so he could sit down. "Thanks." He said with a nod.

"It's been awhile hasn't it." Atem said. "By the way I'm Atem."

Yugi Smiled. "Yugi, or Treat as these three call me… Oh I have something for you." That's when he got in to a bag by his feet and pulled something out and slid it to Atem. "Here his may help with your costume."

Atem smirked. " We're giving one anther gifts now?" The asked quirking a brow at the other, Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Why not it's fun to get gifts." He rested his head in his hands. "I know you'll like it."

Atem looked at the box then the boy and smiled. " Yuugi means game right?" Yugi nodded. "Well then I think we have started an interesting little game." He opened the box pulling out the bottle, he could tell it was some sort of body spray and gave the other a look before lifting it up and smelling it. Atem blinked it smelled of his homeland. "I love it reminds me of home." Atem had a soft smile the game was on hold how can he be coy after such a gift.

"This is Duke or howl as we call him, Ryo or boo and my nightmare Malik or trick." He glarier at the sandy blond, Atem smirked he liked his side of the boy if only.

"Well let me introduce you to my friends over there." Atem pointed to the now waving boys not far from them. "I sure we will all get along." He smiled.

"That we will." Yugi returned his smile let the games begin.


	4. the Mixed Matched Cakes bakery

Littlefox64: well this is going to be by the skin of my teeth half way done… hmm

September 25th

Atem walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, he smirked he was proud of himself he had all he needed to do for his costume now it was putting it together. Today was also the ninth day since he really met Yugi, all of them had got a bigger table and had hung out till three in the afternoon talking about Halloween and what everyone was planning.

_Flashback_

_ "We need to have a Halloween party after the dance at someone's house I mean the dance ends at ten and I don't want to just go home." Bakura said sipping his drink._

_ "Yah sounds like a fun idea!" Tristan chirped clapping his hands, "Who else is up for it?"_

_ "Why? Trick or treating would be more fun!" Marik almost yelled._

_ "That's so childish." He got a round of glairs._

_ "I like candy Seto! Don't bash the trick or treating." Joey shot._

_ "Why are werewolves all the same?" Someone sighed._

_ "Your mixing up monsters again Trick."_

_ "I am? Oh Yah I'm the one who likes candy! By the are you up for grabs?" Malik winked at Yugi everyone went quite ready to kill him for the comment. "Ouch Fu- What was that for Yugi?"_

_ "Then learn to keep your trap shut and hands to yourself and I'll stop punishing you for it!" Yugi hissed everyone was still quite not sure if they should stop them or not._

_ "Are they always like this?" Atem asked Ryo who looked at him and smiled._

_ "This is tame for them." He smiled looking at Yugi. _

_ "Yep normally one or the other is bleeding by now or hiding in a corner somewhere." Duke laughed._

_ "Yugi, what about your family, could we have a party at your house?" Bakura asked cut the fight off._

_ "Huh?" Yugi blinked at him. "Oh the party thing we were talking about." Malik went to say something and got kicked again. "We always have one every year on Hallows eve." _

_ "So is that a yes?" Marik asked he watched Malik go to kick Yugi and stopped him by taking a fry from the others plate._

_ "We'll see. This Hallows eve is a bit different than last year." Ryo answered He knew what was coming up soon._

_End flashback _

There were even some fames sparking in between their friends. But over all he had a feeling he'd meet up with Yugi sometime today, there were nine days in between each meeting so far so why would today be different?

He had actually planed his outfit today. He had on baggy black jeans with a chain connecting to a front and back pocket, a dark sweatshirt with yellow jack-o'-lantern face on it and his lace up boots. Atem had also messed with his hair but it seemed to be lost case.

Footsteps came running up from behind him and without warning someone jumped on his back. Their arms held loose but tight around his neck. He was frozen what should he do no one had done this to him before.

"Fine don't say hello not like he's going to let go and despair." Atem blinked and looked over to his left to see Ryo, Malik and Duke smiling then glanced over his shoulder to see a widely grinning Yugi. He smiled well now he knew that like clockwork he would see them every nine days.

Yugi let go and started to walk along side Atem. Atem glanced down to Yugi's hand wanting so bad to take it in his own and lace their fingers together. It was odd this boy he only ran into a few times was forward most of the time, so what was he harm in him moving forward a bit. The other three saw Atem in debate on this, Ryo caught Atem's eye and nodded. With that he gathered courage and took Yugi's hand. Yugi stopped for a sec and looked down then looked back up and smiled at Atem.

Yugi swung their hands back and forth as they walked down the street he liked this fealling. "Are friends are dating." He whispered not looking anywhere but ahead where the three were walking.

"They are? When did his happen" Atem asked looking over at him.

"After we left the bugger place they hung out with each other till one am doing dirty things. Then wouldn't shut up about it for the next three days, even grandpa was talking about some things that were way TMI. It's sad when your older sister is the only one you talk to for the next six days." He laughed.

"You could have come and found me to talk to." Atem said hurt that he wasn't thought of as a friend. But hid it from the younger.

"Should of, would of, couldn't of. Mai has me on a tight leash I can only come over here ever nine days or I have to ask her to be out. Which since I'm learning some basic things from her I can't ask. But after Hallows eve I can be over anytime I want! "

"Yugi…" Said person looked at the three that were walking with them.

"Fine, just meet us here in an hour." He sighed. The three nodded and took off. "Damn mating season that's what I get for having a cat, a goblin and a werewolf for friends."

"Wait?" Yugi looked over at Atem. "Did you just say…" Atem asked not knowing if Yugi was messing with him or not. Yugi blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"That they're mythical creatures most humans don't think exist. Yah I'm one too."

"What are you then? You don't really seem affected by the sex bug they got."

"That's because I am more or less human. They all are part animal or sex fend. Then only reason I'm not human is the magic." He shrugged looking ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you on Hallows eve. I'm basically human till my 18th Halloween." Yugi stopped talking and walked along dragging Atem. They walked for about ten minutes When Yugi pulled him into a little bakery, It was painted pink and blue. They wondered over to a corner in the back and sat down at a table by the window.

"This is crazy magic, mythical creatures, you're kidding me." Atem said leaning back in his chare and crossing his arms with a tired look. Yugi leaned on one arm with his head cocked to one side with a knowing look.

"Hello and welcome to Mixed Matched Cakes, We have the best love potions, crystal balls and Stunning spells around. Not to mention our cooking! Now what can I get you?" An over exited waitress asked, Yugi simply looked over at her and smiled. Atem blinked at the girl who was in an odd light pink outfit covered with hearts she sort of looked like a maid with cat ears and a tail.

"Two hot chocolates, one with hazel nut in it and two slices of omen cake." Yugi said. "Oh how many humans are in today?"

"Right away Yugi, I'll tell Zomb you ordered it. Including the one with you….?" She looked up in thought for a moment. "One."

"Thanks." He nodded as she left. "This café is one of my favorites it binds two worlds together without anyone knowing it." He glanced at Atem who was staring at him.

"She just said love potion…those are real? Do they work?" This was the only thing that he could process in all the info he had just gotten. Yugi frowned looking at the wide eyed boy.

"Yes that's right, they are real. Anyone can make one. Yes they mostly work. But it depends on what you're looking for, what you use and the quality of your ingredients. Poor ingredients mean a potion that won't work correctly if at all."

"What do you mean? Explain a bit more. I don't get it." Atem gave him a clueless look he was interested maybe he could make one and slip it to Yugi.

"Okay I'll start at the beginning. You choose what type of relationship you want. Love at first sight, romantic, week long, day long, forever, forever and a day, the one. These are just some there is a list, had to memorize it. Not the point. So you choose one-"

"Love at first sight." Atem cut him off.

"Let me explain I'll get to that." Atem nodded. "Okay the basic potion will make someone swoon and kiss your feet, it is the most common with humans, and all you need is some stuff you can find in a health food store. Then there are the not so basic, that you may have to visit a spiritual shop or whatever they call them now. They have some excellent things for potions or you may need to go to the magic world to get some things. If you want a higher end potion this will most likely be the case. Anyway a first sight has in it: A red rose, spider eyes, honey and a bleeding heart flower.

"How do you get spider eyes?" Atem ask he could get the other stuff anywhere.

"Just ask Mai, she likes to do it the old way and collets them herself. But a first sight potion isn't really a good idea anyone it's used on can only love the one who cast it while the caster may move on. Most potions have a negative effect on one of the two involved unless you are skilled with potions."

"So, most of the love potions, unless done by someone skilled, will hurt one of them in the end." The waitress came back and placed the order down not saying a word knowing this conversation was to in depth for her to throw in any little tidbit.

"Yes it can affect behavior, mood and personality. There is only one love potion that doesn't affect any of that and it is real love in an odd way. It can be cast by a third party or one of the two affected by the potion. It's the highest one that can be done. You normally put it on an object in the place you expect the two to meet, or you know they'll end up." Yugi said taking a drink of his hot coco, Atem looked at the cake that was sat before him and poked it wondering if it would move or worse try and eat him. It looked like a three layered chocolate angel's food cake, with purple frosting on top and green in-between the layers. All of the frosting had sprinkles and gummy shapes in them. Atem swore it moved while they were talking.

"Something wrong?" Atem looked up from his poking fest at the boy giving him an odd look, he looked back down poking it again. "Are you trying to piss it off?" Yugi chuckled grabbing Atem's fork as he looked up in horror at him. This only made Yugi laugh, he then cut a piece of Atem's cake off and razed it to Atem's mouth. "Just eat it you look like a baby dragon, after it first kill." Atem gave him another look as he opened his mouth to accept this odd thing, affectively looking like a baby waiting for his mom to feed him.

Atem closed his mouth around the fork, finding the taste to his liking and getting a smile from his counterpart. "This is amazing!" he said taking the fork from Yugi and taking another bite.

"Hay can you meat me here on the 4th with your costume stuff? Mai wanted me to ask. Bring your friends too Mai wants to have a party were everyone can put their costumes together before Halloween. We'll meet here and I'll take you to my house. Ryo and the other two should be there. Oh and I was joking with the friends doing dirty things, they did stay out till one then talked about it for days the grandpa gave me the "Talk". Sorry just telling you the true story after what I said…" Yugi took a bite of his own piece of cake.

"So that mating season thing was a joke and the cat, goblin, werewolf is what they're dressing up as." Yugi just gave him a look. "Okay I'll come but only if you come with me to the Halloween dance."

"It's a deal." He smiled. A woman walked over to the table. Atem saw she was in a purple top and skirt with knee high black boots, her blond hair when to the middle of her back. She walked over to them and Yugi stood up, for the first time today Atem modest what he had on. Jeans that had doodles, rips, patches and safety pins all over them, a white long sleeve shirt with on orange short sleeve over the top, it had pumpkins on it with a black cat.

"There you are we're done time to go." The woman said. Yugi nodded.

"Mai this is Atem and Atem this is Mai my sister. I have to go now, I'll pay for both of us on the way out." The two smiled at each other as Yugi went to the front to pay. Atem got up and he and Mai walked to the door. Yugi meet up with them and he and Mai started to leave.

"See you both on the 4th!" Atem said before walking away thinking of what may lay around the corner for him and his friends and just how much fun this Halloween would be.


	5. Costume Party

Littlefox64: yes this is 5 of 8 are you exited?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday, October, 4th

(9 am in front of the mix match cake bakery)

Yugi sat in front of the meeting place looking at the sky, the clouds were gray and there was a chill. He glared across the street, at a small store wishing to himself some in there would cobnut and burn up. Not that he had anything against the store or most of the people in it, he had gotten roped in to babysitting for a few hours and that one person had ran off it to that store five hours ago. She left him which he liked, but she had to be with him when he went back, which he did not like at all.

Atem walked with his friends to the agreed upon meeting place laughing and having a excellent time.

"So he invited us to a party at his place, sounds like you just want to see where he lives." Marik joked elbowing Atem who laugh pushing him away.

"Well aren't you wondering about it too, where they live?" Atem answered with a shrug.

"Yah this could help you dumb asses learn something." Seto shot at Mark and Bakura making Joey and Atem laugh.

"So Atem how was the bakery were heading to is the stuff there good?" Joey asked now walking by Atem.

Atem nodded with a laugh. "It is the unsurpassable. We're almost there." Soon the small bakery came into view with a known form standing in front of it.

"Yugi!" Atem called and waved, but the named seemed more interested in the building across from him. Atem looked confused and put his hand down. Marik and Bakura looked between the two trying to find what was up Yugi had given even them a smile the day Atem and him met. Joey and Seto started to whisper to Atem to see if they could find the reason for the cold shoulder.

"You glair at it any longer and it will blow up." Marik said walking up behind Yugi Bakura in tow.

"Good morning and that's what I'm hoping for." Yugi said turning to the other and stopping his glair to look over at them. Seeing this, the others came over. Yugi yawned and looked back to the store with a pissed look.

"You look tiered and you're not even going to give me a hello." Atem said poking Yugi's arm to get his attention. Yugi looked over at him and gave a half hearted smile.

"Sorry I'm in a rather bad mood right now. Thank you for coming or I may have gone nuts." He said.

"How long have you been here?" Tristan asked.

"Since 4:30 this morning…." He said not looking over at them.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU HERE THAT EARLY!?!" Everyone asked.

"Grandpa got a call last night, from a friend. Who's granddaughter talked to me tell two…Then they came over about four and dragged me out here to early. I wanted to come here about 7 or 8." Yugi sighed. "She took off on me about seven and won't come out of that damned store!"

"We'll go get her." Marik and Bakura said. Just then a blond girl walked out of the store.

"There she is…Come on we can go now." Yugi started walking towards her, he yawned again.

"Didn't you have coffee or coco this morning?" Tristan asked with a frown.

"No, It's bad for you." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Becky doesn't like it and says it's bad for you and gets sick when someone else drinks it." He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on Becky, let's go. Mai made strawberry rat puffs." They watched he girl that was about to pull away, smile and run a head.

Atem walked over to Yugi who had on an annoyed look. "Are you going to be in a bad mood all day?" He put his hand on the Yugi's shoulder.

"Not when she's gone, which should be when, we get back." Yugi sighed.

"Come on slowpokes!" Becky called.

"Race ya!" Bakura Yelled.

"You're on!" They all called and took off and raced till Yugi had to lead the way that is.

(15 minutes later)

They stood in a pumpkin patch with a big odd looking Jack-o'-lantern, everyone's jaws dropped as the stared at it. It had a toothy grin with a yellow door in the center, a triangle nose and two triangle eyes. Blue smoke came out of the stem and it seemed to glow. It had dead trees with twisted branches surrounding it and a gray stone path coming out to where they stood flowers along the edges. Becky ran up the path Yugi in tow he turned half way down the path and shot them a curious look.

"Haven't you seen a giant Jack-o'-lantern before? Come on it won't bite." Yugi said and went on.

"Wow I never would have thought Yugi lived in a pumpkin, I love it!" Bakura ran after Yugi to see the inside.

"If this is the outside I can't wait to see the inside!" Marik said taking off after Bakura.

"It's a party…" Joey said.

"And that means…" Tristan added, the two looked at each other.

"FOOD!!!!" They both said running down the path.

"Come on Atem, you may miss out on something if you stand out here all day." Seto said starting to walk after four of his idiots, Atem nodded and followed noting some of the odds and ends.

One inside he saw the same woman who pick Yugi up last time. She was in a black dress the bottom looked ripped and the sleeves looked too long.

"Cookie?" She asked holding out a platter of cookies in Halloween shapes. He took a bat and looked around. He was in a hallway that was lit with dim lamps, some pictures hung on the walls and an end table sat by the door. "They're in the kitchen, on the right." She said walking down the hall. Atem nodded in thanks and when to the kitchen.

The room was lit well, as you walked in the room was open a wood floor went across a third of the room. It held a small kitchen. Yugi was standing in it making hot coco for every one Seto sat at the breakfast bar that had treats on it. The rest were spread out in the sitting area that took up the rest of the room.

"Hay." Seto said as Atem came over to the bar. "Try this." Seto said handing him a pink puff ball. Atem smiled at the taste.

"Here." Yugi handed him a mug. "This one's yours Seto. Hay guys your hot coco's done." He leaned on the counter smiling as they all came up and grabbed a mug and went back to their costumes.

Joey, Tristan and Duke were talking about how to improve Joey's werewolf outfit making look ripped and torn as well as going over makeup. Bakura was going over his vampire outfit with Ryo, who was giving him some history facts to help out. Malik and Marik were talking about which monster would be better and fighting over if Freddy or Jason was superior. Not long after the whole room got in to this. Even Seto chimed in, Yugi laughed at this he like both.

(12:00 noon the spent a few hours on costumes well not Atem…)

"So what are you dressing up as?" Yugi asked Atem as he helped make lunch.

"We're going in the living room to watch a movie." Malik said waling out of the room.

"Kay We'll be in later." Atem said then looked back to Yugi. "It's a secret." He did a shushing jester and winked. Yugi gave him an odd look.

"How am I supposed to help you then?" He asked. Now it was Atem's turn to give Yugi a look. "Well answer me?" Yugi said mixing the pot on the stove.

"Fine I'll show you…. But you can't tell anyone." Atem sighed.

"Okay then we can go up to my room." Yugi said.

After lunch the two went up stairs while everyone else went back to watching horror movies. Atem pulled out the things, Yugi got what it was although it could have been taken as a few different thing.

"Wow this looks assume it's a wonderful idea." Yugi said looking over the pieces of the outfit. "You need a stuffed lamb and a fake arm." Atem laughed at this he was right.

"So you like it, you don't think it's odd?"

"No, I love that movie! It's a excellent costume." Yugi gave him a huge grin.

With a few tweaks to the outfit the two went down to watch movies with the others. It was about four-o'-clock when everyone started to head home, Yugi and the others walked them to the edge of the worlds and said goodbye.

"Yugi?" Atem asked as they walked. Yugi looked over and nodded. Just as he was about to speak Bakura cut in.

"That was sooo cooool! Your house is amazing, that was fun we should do it again." Bakura said pushing the two apart.

"I'm up for it!" Marik angered.

"As long as Mai is cooking we're up for it!" Joey and Tristan chimed.

"Hay you two we cooked to as well as Yugi!" Ryo and Malik said angrily. Seto and Duke just shook their heads.

At the border every one waved and started to leave, Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and slipped a piece of paper in it, he smiled. Atem looked at it and then at Yugi who smiled.

"See you in nine days." Atem said slipping it in his pocket and catching up with his friends.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Duke said as the four walked back.

"So you're not coming next week?" Ryo asked Yugi shook his head.

"Tell them I'm sorry. But I'm on zombie watch. And then the week after that I… I won't see him again till Halloween." Yugi said looking up at the gray clouds.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Littlefox64: Your going to get three chapters today Yay the other two should be shorter sorry. Can anyone guess Atem's costume?


	6. Rain

Littlefox64: oh I need luck . It will happen three chaps are up going up today this one and the one before it and the one after it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(October 13th Tuesday)

It had been raining for the last nine days, Atem was worried they might not be able to meet today. The streets had two inches to a foot of water on them and it was pouring out. Hardly anyone was on the streets. He sighed and looked down at the paper he had been given and smiled at the two phone numbers.

A knock came and he went to the door to see all his old friends and three new ones but no Yugi, Atem frowned.

"Sorry Atem, he couldn't come this time he has some stuff he has to do for the next few days." Ryo said as if reading Atem's mind. "He told me to tell you he's sorry." Atem nodded and let them in.

"If you want you could call and see if he might come by later." Malik said.

"Okay." Atem said with a grin as he grabbed his phone and called one of the numbers on the paper. Soon music was playing, it was some sort of Halloween dance song about "Monster mash" or some odd thing.

"It went through a verse or to and the switched to voice mail which Atem thought was Yugi.

"Hello…You got my voice mail, I probably with my friends on one of the brain dead attempts to get us kill. I'll call you back when I get a chanc-" Jest then the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice.

"Yugi, It's Atem. They told me to call and see if you're coming later." Atem said.

"Sorry I have to help Mai today. We need to take care of a pest problem."

"Hay Treat just play whack a mole with those zombies!" Malik called in to the phone.

"We almost got killed when there were four of us, no way in hell I'm I going that!" Atem had the phone on speaker so everyone laughed at the comment.

"You're dealing with zombies today?" Atem asked.

"Yah when it rains like this the can come up easier softer ground."

"So some of them are real?" Bakura asked.

"Not many cross the border but yah and only attack if provoked via no WHACK A MOLE!" Everyone laughed again. "Oh and DON'T try coming over if you don't drowned you'll get eaten. I have to go have fun." The phone turned off.

(Back in time same day about 8:00 am)

Yugi sat watching the rain from his window he hated it sometimes and since it had been pouring for nine days the ground was soft and easy for zombies to come up with ease. Mai and he had zombie duty today which was fine he didn't want to go into the city with this weather anyway.

He looked at the clock they started at nine am and went till seven pm. What a day this would be. Yugi got up and went to the bath room to take a shower; he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Once the tem was to his liking, he undressed and stepped in. Yugi spent twenty minutes in the shower before his cell went off, he grabbed a towel fastened it around his waist and went and grabed his phone.

"Hello?" He soon found out it was Atem. He wanted to talk but he had to get ready so he cut it short and finished getting dressed. He went down and ate then met Mai at the door.

"So we're off." She said Yugi nodded and they took off to the first grave yard which went fine, all they did was put heavy stones on the graves. The 2nd went okay. The third they had to pen some zombies and the rest they got chased or attracted or both.

About six Yugi got another call he picked it up but was also dealing with someone's uncial Ted who was determined to tell him about WWI instead of going back into the earth.

"Hello." Yugi said as the zombie came closer.

"Hay it's me again." Atem's voice came through the phone.

"It was just us and our guns surrounded by rotting bodies and dirt. We didn't have phones like that we just had radios." Ted said now standing in front of Yugi.

"So aren't you a dead body now?" Yugi asked trying to figure out why he was being told this which he knew.

"I'm not dead Yugi, I'm a killer not a victim." Atem said referring to his costume.

"What does that have anything to do with what I say'an I Don't like the smell any more now than I did then."

"Not you." Yugi said to Atem. "Huh what smell don't you like?" Yugi asked half missing the last statement.

"Do you even know when WWI took place?" Ted asked getting angry.

"Yugi what smell?" Atem asked.

"Yes 1914."

"What do you mean? Yugi."

"When I was your age I was training to go to war or already in it." Ted said.

"Will you SHUT UP for just a sec!" Yugi almost yelled.

" Yugi what did I say?" Atem asked he sounding sad like he was going to cry.

"Oh Atem nonono not you Ted won't shut up about world war I. That wasn't meant for you. Sorry…"

"Who's Ted someone you would rather be with then your friends?" Atem sniffed half angrily.

"No no no! He's a zombie who won't go back under the ground."

"Who are you talk'en to your girly?" Ted asked.

"No."

"Oh don't ask don't tell." Yugi turned bright red.

"GO THE F*** BACK UNDERGROUND! We can talk about the War some other time!" Yugi did yell this. "Sorry Atem I have to deal with zombies for another hour can you call me back in an hour? I have three more grave yards to go to." He said with a sigh. "then I'll explain."

Ted gave him a look. "Okay we'll talk about the war later see ya sonny." Ted said going back to his grave.

When Mai and Yugi got home Yugi went up to his room and collapsed on his bed. Not long after the phone rang again and he fell asleep talking to Atem after explaining his odd encounter with a zombie named ted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Littlefox64: two more and you get one more today YAY! See you then.


	7. Witch test week

Littlefox64: I said you got tree yesterday well I was a day off I thought the 30th was the 31st…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

October 22 6:00 am

Yugi finished packing he hated to do this but him and Mai would be in another town till Halloween and he could not talk to anyone till then well anyone he knew. Ryo and Malik had wished him luck yesterday Duke did it over the phone the night before. He felt bad for leaving Atem without saying goodbye or that he was leaving. But he had to, Yugi sighed. He switched off his cell phone and set it on this side table, locked his window, met Mai outside and left a note on the door.

"Ready to go?" Mai asked.

"Yep." He nodded and the two left to the train station to go to Tokyo.

Atem walked along with a big grin on his face everyone was hanging out today and he would get to see Yugi this time! It was sunny and quiet nice out. Everyone was meeting up at the burger joint again. When they got there he saw Ryo, Malik and Duke but no Yugi him and the others went over to the three.

"No Yugi again?" Joey ask sitting down, the others taking their, places at the table.

"He must not like hanging with us." Tristan stated.

"But Yug' was all for it up till last time." Bakura said looking over at Tristan.

"I'm going to call and see what's up." Atem said frowning, everyone but three people wanted to know what was up those three couldn't say a word about what was going on. Atem called Yugi's cell and got his voice mail, he didn't answer this time or the next or the one after.

"We're going to split." Marik said as he and Malik left.

"Us too."Tristan said pulling Duke up.

"Atem, he probably just has something he has to do, Yugi wouldn't miss Halloween if his life depended on it you'll see him then for sure." Ryo said giving him a pat on the shoulder and taking off with Bakura.

"Just go you two." He said two the only two still there.

"But…" Seto said not wanting to leave Atem alone.

"I'll try calling him later." Atem smiled but felt dead inside as he watch them leave. Atem went home he called again about four still no answer. That night he fell asleep with his phone open wondering if Yugi forgot about the Halloween dance.

Yugi and Mai got to Tokyo about four in the afternoon. And to their hotel Yugi was so beat he fell strait to sleep on this bed while Mai call their grandfather who was saying at his old friends for the week.

October 23

Yugi got dressed in his orange and black spider web dress. Today was the start of his week of field training and he was exited. Today Yugi was casting spells and flying around, mainly getting a feel for the city and helping some people out. The training basically went: 1st day mapping out and doing simple good spells, 2nd day simple bad spells and neutral, 3rd day good, bad and neutral potions, 4th day shape shifting, weather and plant spells and potions, 5th day Test over all of them and 6th wrap up, 7th day go home.

The two took off about seven on their broom sticks. Mapping out the city wasn't hard and finding people to help wasn't too hard either. Before long Yugi found a man who was having a bad day, he whispered a good luck spell the man's luck all of a sudden changed. Yugi smiled as he watched the man jump with joy.

"Good job, little witch." Mai said looking over to her brother.

"I leaned from the best." He replied as they continued through the city.

"You've been down all day what's wrong?" Seto asked as Atem moped around.

"I couldn't get a hold of him at all yesterday. What if, something happened?!" Atem said now working himself up with thing that could have happened.

"Whatever Yugi is doing Mai's with him relax. I told you you'll see him on Halloween." Ryo smiled at him trying to make him not worry knowing he couldn't tell Atem about the witches test till it was over. It wasn't really working.

October 24th

Yugi watched a man take a woman's purse as he walked down the street. It was the evening so the scum was coming out, he didn't like using bad spells on good people so this was the perfect time of day for him to practice. Yugi said a quick incantation and the guys pants caught on fire, he flung the purse and ran off.

"Good my sea monster will catch him by the lake. No one will ever believe him though." Yugi chuckled as he walked off casting a neutral spell on a fighting couple so they agreed to disagree and walked away. Yugi had been casting spells all day and was loving actually using his magic.

Atem was settled a little bit today, Ryo and Malik had agreed to take him over to Yugi's house to see what was up. Once there they found o note on the door. the note said…

_Guys,_

_Gone with Mai for the next 8 days, I'll be back on the 30th. Tell Atem not to freak and have fun till I get back._

_Love, Yugi._

"Huh he left a note." Malik stated, Ryo rolled his eyes at the comment.

"See he's fine Atem." Ryo said but Atem still looked a little worried.

October 25th 

Atem was walking with his friends getting two last minute things for his costume he was laughing and enjoying his time with his friends. He seemed fine now not as worried but Ryo saw it in his eyes the worry.

"Come on over here!" Joey called as he found a Halloween store. Atem smiled and ran over to the blond and they went in. He went to the counter.

"Do you have any plastic limbs?" He asked.

"Yes right this way." The cash man said and taking him to the place in the store where the items were located. Atem bought a head and an arm. As they left he pulled out a stuffed lamb and smiled at it.

"That's good bro." Mai said watching the puffs of smoke going up from bubbling pots.

"Good thing grandpa can't mix these together or he might destroy us all." Yugi laughed.

"Yah. Those unlike the others will blow up if mixed." Mai smiled and Yugi mixed the potions. His thoughts drifted to his friends and what they were doing.

October 26th

Yugi wondered around the city as a golden cat with black tips. He had mastered all this it was all just to make sure he knew the basics, which he knew well. He had to spend all day as an animal he could switched any time he wanted as long as he was an animal. He made it rain and laughed to himself as he watched people run about.

Atem called Yugi's cell again when he was away from the others he watched them where he stood holding n t on another cooing laughing. Something clicked He needed to stop and have fun with his friends.

"Hay." Atem ran over to them.

"Hay feeling better?" Bakura asked.

"A bit I still think something happened to him." Atem answered.

"Face it Atem you've been dumped." Tristan joked.

"No he hasn't, stop giving him bad ideas." Ryo scolded, Tristan hid behind Duke and everyone laughed.

October 27th

Yugi was up at six am and spent the whole day taking his test. He used all his spells and potions he knew and showed off his flying skills on his broom stick. He passed with flying colors.

"Great job! We will spend tomorrow here and then go home." Mai smiled at him as they went back to the hotel.

"But no contact with anyone till, the 31st, right?" He asked looking over at her.

"Sorry but, yes."

"Oh well I'm beat let's get some sleep." He yawned.

October 28th

Mai stood with her brother on a city street they were going to lunch today they were just roaming the city for now they would go home tomorrow. They found a small café and ate there.

"I can't wait to get back." Yugi said.

"I know we have a lot to do." Mai added the two went shopping afterward. Mai found something she would not let Yugi see. He pouted at her and went off looking for something to apologize to Atem for not saying goodbye he found the perfect thing or he thought so anyway, It was a stuff dog a sheep dog to be exact.

"Back…" Yugi sighed, falling on the hotel bed with his arms out stretched.

"I got you something." Mai said setting a box down.

"Huh?" Yugi sat up and took the box he opened it. He gasped.

"It's beautiful." He held up a purple, white and black dress, it was a witch's dress the back look like a corset with white ribbon and a bow at the bottom. The dress was purple a mushroom skirt and black trims the sleeves were black webbing. there were also purple and white leggings with a pair of knee high black boots and a hat it was purple with a black rim and a white band and bow.

"Tank you soo much sis!" He hugged her knowing this was for his 18th Halloween the day he became a real witch/warlock.

Atem sat watching every one as they played silly games; it was a sleep over at his house. Ryo sat down next to him on the sofa.

"He grate, isn't he?" Ryo said looking over at his new friend.

"Who?" Atem asked lost as to what was going on.

"Bakura, You've been missing Yugi and he's only been away 18 days he's only really been gone seven days he should be home tomorrow. You don't seem to mind us dating your friends. "

"Seto and Joey have been dating longer. And your right he's only been gone a week."

"Hay let's play truth or dare!" Malik, Marik and Bakura all yell at once. Ryo laughed.

"Let's play, Atem." Ryo said glancing over. Atem nodded and they joined the new game.

October 29

Yugi and Mai packed up that morning and started off for home.

Atem woke up as the group was getting ready for school. H smiled two days left till Halloween. The waved goodbye, to Duke, Malik and Ryo, the group continued on their way.

"So think he'll show, he missed the last two weeks." Tristan said and got smacked by everyone but Atem.

"Atem is not the only one worried most of us are as well!" Bakura hissed sending him a glair.

"He's right, I'm even worried." Seto said looking over to his cozen.

Atem sat through all his classes' board. This seemed like the longest day ever and it was getting worse. When Atem was out of school for the day he went straight home and called Yugi's cell again. What the hell was going on? No answer again he sighed and went to sleep.

Yugi held his phone as it rang he knew who was but he couldn't answer. He was home at least. One more day just one more and they could speak.

October 30th

The small house was a glow with lights and colorful smoke the smell of pumpkin and ginger filled the air. Mai was baking in the kitchen, Yugi was hanging lights and decorations throughout the house he hummed as he did. Ryo and the other two would be over tomorrow to help set up as well.

It was going to be perfect till, they got a zombie call. The rest of the day was all running after zombies every two hours. But Yugi got to talk to ted for a few hours.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Littlefox64: God bless it this one took awhile my dates got messed up sorry guys. Well the last chapter will be up not t long after this one and I have something extra for you as, a thanks for reading and sorry for being late on everything. Detail on that will be in the next chap so have fun with this one.


	8. Halloween

Littlefox64:

October 31st Halloween, Hallows eve ((|))

((|))

Atem met up with all his friends with a little bit of hope that he would see Yugi today. It was six in the evening and still no word of where Yugi was. Atem was in his costume, he had on orange pants and a strait jacket, a muzzle thing, he had the fake hand and head tied on his waist dripping with fake blood and the lamb on his head. Bakura looked like Dracula, Marik was Freddy, Joey was a werewolf, Seto was his keeper and Tristan was a zombie. Oh and if you could only see them the look like the real thing! They were now at the Halloween spook along with their whole school. People around them were dressed up as many different things.

"Hay there you are." Ryo called as he came over to the group with cat ears a tail and a bell on his neck no one realized they were real. A goblin was by his side along with another werewolf they both looked terrifying.

"What took you so long?" Seto asked, looking over the three.

"We were giving Mai a hand setting up for a party after the dance." Duke answered.

"So, Yugi's back?" Atem asked hopeful.

"I don't know, but Mai is."

"oh.." Atem hung his head. He looked around the room which was decorated for the event he didn't see the boy so he walked outside and leaned on a railing of the steps sighing could Tristan have been right? He didn't get long to think before someone was beside him.

"Hay Atem." Came a girls voice he looked over to see blue eyes shining with a smile. He had dated this girl a year ago only one date before the both said it wouldn't work. She was dressed like a witch but unlike Yugi her clothes were dark and not poofy.

"Tea, Why are you…" She put an arm around him with a brighter smile.

"Don't worry about him he is just running a bit late. That's what you get when one of those three are involved."

"What? Atem asked as the girl let out a smile and turned away to go back inside.

"Trust me Atem that little witch won't miss this for the world." She said fondly before leaving him to his thoughts. Atem looked after her puzzled why would she say that.

((|))

"God damn-it, I do not have time for this!" Yugi almost yelled as he stood face to face with a pack of zombies. He had missed out seeing his friends because of them and he was not missing the dance too. Yugi took half of them down and the rest scattered.

"Mai!" Yugi called into his walky-talky going after a small group.

"I'll get them, go to your dance!" She said back.

Yugi started off that way and saw a zombie heading the same way. "Oh no way in hell!" Yugi said to himself taking off on his broom stick. He was not letting a real zombie near the dance and LIVING humans!

((|))

Atem walk out on the grounds thinking he would clear his head after Tea's little speech. (Quiz time what do you never do in a horror movie on Halloween on a full moon. I want one here so there) Atem walked into the small forest on the edge of the grounds through the shadows in the trees.

"Gru…huh…grr…" A noise came from the shadows close by.

"Hello?" Atem asked as he turned towards it looking around, his hands out of his straight jacket. "That's not funny guys." He said annoyed crossing his arms. Suddenly a rotting corps came out from a behind a tree, the smell was horrible it smelled like rotting meat mixed with pond sludge and rotten eggs. Atem gulped as it came closer that was no costume!

It came even closer, he stepped back, it took another step closer and Atem tripped backwards as his mind froze no one ever told him about this. When Yugi said he was on Zombie duty but that had been a joke, right?

Suddenly the things head was knocked off and Atem was pulled to his feet and then up in the air. It took him a sec to get the fact that he was about ten feet up sitting on a broom_ alone._ Its owner seemed to be trying to make the zombie go away, but it attacked. The person dodged and did a spell soon the zombie was walking the other way. The person whistled and the broom came down, they joined Atem on the broom and took off.

((|))

Yugi's heart almost stopped as he saw that rotting corps going after Atem, he moved quickly pulling Atem up from behind slipping off and sending the broom away into the air.

"Come on go home go back to the dirt!" Yugi yelled at it.

"No." It moaned and went after him running.

"Fine will do this the hard way!" He murdered something soft under his breath and the zombie stopped dead turned and walked the other way. Yugi whistled and the broom came back he got on next to his friend and took off into the air.

((|))

"Who are you and why are you here?" Atem asked the person in a purple outfit next to him a bit angry.

"Does it matter who I am? I promised a friend if he did something for me I'd come here." The other smirked.

Atem knew that voice. "Yugi?" He asked looking over a bit shocked.

"No I'm the tooth fairy. Who else would I be, idiot?" He chuckled leaning toward him. "Did you think I left you?" Atem could hear the laugh in that comment. "Oh, here." Yugi handed him something after digging around in a bag on his waist, it a stuffed dog. Atem smiled as he looked at the small thing.

"So you were a witch the whole time?"

"No that's why we are ten feet in the air. Yes Atem how many people do you know who live in a pumpkin? I had to take my witch's test."

"Is that where you were this week?"

"Yes, my Hannibal. We can't talk to or see anyone we know except for our teacher for the whole time. " Yugi landed on the roof of the school and Atem saw his new outfit.

"Knee high boots look good on you." Yugi blushed looking down.

"Thanks I have one more thing for you." Yugi said in a raspy voice half lidded eyes leaning close as they hovered in the air. Atem gave a nodded. Yugi continued. "Trick or Treat?" He whispered.

"Treat…" Atem whispered back closing the distance so their lips met. When they pulled apart Yugi smiled.

"You know I don't plan on letting you go my love without a potion." Yugi said Atem smiled back

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Atem said before catching his lips again. But this time he deepened it, dipping into the others mouth he let out o moan as Yugi pushed back.

They pulled apart again and Yugi smiled at him. "Come on lets go the others are waiting and we have a party to go to afterword."

"We do then let's go." He smirked and pulled Yugi close as they landed just outside the school.

"There you are it's boring here we are cutting to Yugi's place." Bakura said as the two walked in.

((|))

"Wonderful costume Atem, and one of Yugi's favorites." Mai wink, "Grandpa is gone so the house won't blow up tonight!"

The rest of the night was spent watching horror movies, dancing, playing games baking and doing magic.

"Yugi?" Atem asked looking over to the boy next to him.

"Yes Atem." Yugi took his hand and smiled as they watched the end of a movie.

"Can I… Can I kiss You again?"

Before he got an answer he was on his back with lips on his own. The warmth pulled away a little with a smirk. "Anytime you wish!"

((|))

END


End file.
